


Principality Coup

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu in the Carbuncle Guild.
Relationships: Coordinator/Natsu Dragneel
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	Principality Coup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[PC]**

**Principality Coup**

**[PC]**

**Carbuncle Building, Principality of Veronica, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

A small, yet independent, country located in the mountains north of the Kingdom of Fiore, the Principality of Veronica was founded almost four hundred years in the past by marauders who settled down over the ruins of their victims, and was ruled at the time by the narcissistic Prince Cream. However, as Cream's reign continued, many of Veronica's citizens murmured to each other and themselves that he wasn't fit or deserving of his power as he spent vast funds to pamper himself, treated the attempted Alvarez invasion of Ishgar in X781 with dismissal, and snubbed away international diplomats through his unsuccessful and unwanted flirts with women like Princess Hisui E. Fiore. It was then in X784, that members of the Carbuncle Magic Guild housed in Veronica finally decided to seriously discuss overthrowing the spoiled Prince.

In Carbuncle's Guildhall, while some of the Wizards took their time socializing with each other, the guild's five top members talked about how Cream would be removed from power and the consequences from such an action.

"I agree that Cream is full of nonsense, but is this really time to get him off his throne?" The secluded user of Telekinesis Magic named Dyst asked for the sake of argument. "As Alvarez shows by example, there are many people who aren't fond of a lone guild seizing political power."

The pink-haired Natsu Dragneel shrugged as he said. "I'm not looking for power, Dyst, I'm just sick and tired of how Cream's running the country and want him gone."

The white-masked Chase sighed at Natsu's single-mindedness as he inputted. "Then who will handle Veronica as a whole when he's out of the picture?"

The marksman, Cannon, offered a shrug and opinion of his own. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if the country just folded with Fiore and end it. It's not like Veronica's got a lot of military power, anyway."

Coordinator, the sole woman of the group, calmly raised her hand as she interjected. "Let's just focus on how we'll take Prince Idiot down and save the aftermath details for when it's time, okay?"

Natsu grinned at Coordinator appreciatively as he answered. "That's the spirit, babe!" He then brought the latter into a kiss as their comrades rolled their eyes.

**[PC]**

**Well, this felt workable at the time. **


End file.
